Sara's back, Greg has a new job but where is Griss
by Billyjorja
Summary: Sara is back for a while at the lab, Greg has a new job but where is Grissom. Don't worry folks he will be back. Written in response to GSR Forever ff challenge.


The following story has been written in response to a challenge on GSR Forever for a story about Sara's return to season 10.

Sara's Back, Greg has a new job but where is Grissom.

Sara has finished her contract at the Research Centre in Costa Rica and Gil has 6 weeks left on his. They have decided they enjoy doing research together and are looking for another project they can get involved in.

They are taking a few days break relaxing and just enjoying being together. "We should have done this a long time ago," Gil whispers to Sara as they lay in bed after making love."

"Yes we should have but lets not go over the reasons why we didn't. We are together, will be married soon and that is all that counts."

Sara's computer beeps to tell her there is a new message for her. She opens it and reads the contents.

"It's from Greg, he sounds really miserable. Riley has left, they are shorthanded and it seems things are not going too well. He is thinking of finding another job."

"Greg miserable, things must be bad, he is usually so happy go lucky."

"I'll ring him later, think he needs someone to talk things through with."

"Good idea, I would hate the lab to loose him, he has turned out to be a really good CSI."

Later Sara called Greg. "Hey Greg it's Sara. You sounded so miserable in your e-mail, want to talk to your big sister about it?"

"I miss you and Grissom and the atmosphere here is awful. Catherine is running around like a headless chicken, Langston is still learning the ropes although he thinks he knows it all, Nick is fed up and Hodges is being more of a pain in the neck that usual."

"Sounds like things have gone downhill since Gil left, he is listening by the way. How is Ecklie coping with being under-sheriff, bet he is being a bigger pain than usual."

"Yes, he is. Thanks for calling Sara I needed to vent. Enough of my problems how are things going out in Costa Rica, is Grissom OK, is he being good to you, is he enjoying research?"

"Hi Greg," Gil says. "Things are great out here, should have done this a long time ago. Sara says yes, I am being good to her and I am enjoying the research."

"Do you think you will ever come back to Vegas?"

"Might come back for a visit, but to live, no." Sara tells Greg.

"Thanks for calling Sara, I really, really miss you both."

"Don't do anything silly Greg, call either of us anytime if you need to talk things through."

"Thanks, bye both."

"Why don't you go back to Vegas for a few weeks, I have this report to finish then I will join you. We can get married in Vegas with all our friends. I think we owe them that much." Gil says taking Sara in his arms.

"I would like that but I don't want to leave you, I love us being together."

"Sara go, you know you want to."

"Ok I will, I'll check out flights and somewhere to stay."

"I'll ring Jim and ask if you can stay with him and Annie, that way I know you will be safe."

A week later Sara arrives back in Vegas, a place she never thought she would ever return to. Greg picked her up at the airport and they went for a drink and a long chat then he took her to Jim's. The next day Sara went to the lab to see Catherine and Nick and the rest of the old team.

Sara was in the breakroom when a voice from the doorway said, "Sidle, what are you doing here?" It was Ecklie.

"Just visiting my old friends, I have my pass on and someone is with me all the time."

"Is Grissom with you?"

"No, he is still in Costa Rica finishing up a report, he will be here in a few weeks then we are going on a long holiday before starting a new project somewhere."

Sara called Gil later and told him about her day. "I really miss you, can't wait for you to get here. Saw Ecklie, he didn't seem to happy to see me but he did ask if you were with me."

"That is one person I do not miss at all."

A couple of days later Sara got a call from Ecklie asking her if she would meet him at the lab.

"Sara, I know we never really got on but I would like you to consider something. We are really shorthanded, would you be willing to come back for a few weeks. I have interviews arranged for new CSI's over the next couple of weeks but you can see how things are at the moment."

"Wow, I never thought you would entertain the idea of me working here again. My qualifications are not up to date and I am not looking for a CSI job, or returning to Vegas for good."

"We can get over the qualifications issue, you could come as a consultant."

"I will have to talk to Gil first, I will give you my answer in a couple of days."

Sara phones Gil. "Gil, you will never guess what Ecklie just asked me. He wants me to come back for a few weeks, as a consultant, to help out."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes, but not on a permanent basis, I think I owe it to them after the way I left."

Sara enjoyed her few weeks helping out but it only reinforced her resolve not to return to that kind of work on a permanent basis.

When Gil arrived in Las Vegas Jim and Annie arranged a party at their place for him, Sara and the team.

"It's great to see you all. Sara and I are off to the Galapagos Islands in a month but before we go we are getting married and having a long honeymoon. You are all invited to the wedding, we couldn't get married without all of you there."

"I have an announcement to make," Greg says, "I have been doing a lot of thinking and have decided I want to work back in the lab. Ecklie has offered me the job of lab supervisor which I have accepted. I will be supervising all the departments in the lab, think of it I will be Hodges' boss."

"Congratulations Greg," Sara says giving him a big hug.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you and Gil, you have both given me the courage to follow my dream."

A few days later Sara and Gil are married and Mr. and Mrs. Grissom leave on a honeymoon to the Bahamas before starting the next stage of their lives in the Galapagos Islands doing something they have both come to love - research.

The End

Don't know if its possible for Sara to come back as a consultant or about the qualifaction issue. I also do not know if there is such a job as Lab Supervisor but what the heck it's fiction after all.


End file.
